The present disclosure relates to a receiver, reception method, transmitter, transmission method, program and broadcasting system, and more particularly, to a receiver, reception method, transmitter, transmission method, program and broadcasting system suitable for executing data broadcasting content in response to the progress of a program or CM (commercial message), for example, in digital television broadcasting.
Japan has pressed ahead with the digitalization of television broadcasting, making digital television broadcasting services such as digital terrestrial broadcasting and BS (broadcasting satellite) digital broadcasting widespread. Further, in digital television broadcasting such as digital terrestrial broadcasting, so-called data broadcasting is now available in addition to broadcasting of programs such as news, dramas and movies. The data broadcasting content allows to display, for example, information relating to the program being broadcast (e.g., cast and story) and that not relating to the program being broadcast (e.g., publicity of other programs, news, weather forecast and traffic information) (refer, for example, to Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-50237).
It should be noted that a band was set aside in advance for data broadcasting in the digital television broadcasting band when the digitalization of the television broadcasting began. The data broadcasting in Japan is implemented by broadcasting data broadcasting content using this band.
In digital television broadcasting in the United States, on the other hand, no band is set aside for data broadcasting unlike in the digital television broadcasting in Japan.
That is, the current digital television broadcasting band in the United States is occupied by the program video band, program audio band and control information band as illustrated in FIG. 1A, with no band provided for broadcasting data broadcasting content. In order to set aside a band adapted to broadcast data broadcasting content in the limited digital television broadcasting band, therefore, it is necessary, for example, to narrow the video and audio bands as illustrated in FIG. 1B.